


soogyu

by gothsoogyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothsoogyu/pseuds/gothsoogyu
Summary: this is just 2k words of soogyu, im not kiddingit's 2 am and I can't sleep cause I miss soogyu *sobs*if you're here hmu on twitter :DI cry over soogyu and tyunning and taebin and just TXT in general
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	soogyu

soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu soogyu.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this lmao, comment with ANYTHING to let me know if you REALLY want a soogyu fic or something else and I'll gift that fic to you ( T_T)＼(^-^ )  
> twt : @/20cmtubatu


End file.
